Back to the Lusting King
by Sedruce
Summary: Sarah goes back to Jareth much later in her life. Fortunately, she dragged her now-adult baby brother along.
1. Yet Again

Back To The Lusting King  
  
Author: Sedruce  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Toby has been scarred for life. He's unable to function properly. Sarah pities him. She knows it's her fault he's 'dilusional' and crap. What will happen? (dun dun dun dun!)  
  
Notes: NOT A STORY FOR CHILDREN! If you're underage, get out. Please. If you're still reading this, hey, I warned you, don't sue me for inappropriateness. I know the first chapter is a cliffhanger, sowwy, but seeing as I wrote this some time ago, I won't leave you hanging. All chapters will be uploaded today. ^_^ Love me?  
  
@}~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One: Yet Again  
  
Toby sat on his bed and sighed. He knew his parents were going to soon end up with cash problems, because he had some pricey upkeeps. He had been in therapy since he was six, for eleven years. He had had some horrible childhood dream or something which still haunted him. Sarah had been in it. Of course, he had asked her, when he was nine, if she remembered it. She smiled and said no, it had never happened. People always told him that. But most said it like it didn't matter; Sarah said it with a kind of unease he never saw in her.  
  
She was now thirty years old, but still she lived at home. People said Toby needed to first realize that she didn't think it had happened, before he could believe it for himself. So she had been instructed to spend as much time as possible with him. This arrangement was fine by her, she was a writer and had planned to stay at home anyway.  
  
But Toby knew she believed it. He had looked at her manuscripts once, in a file of stories she put away for rainy days. Or forever. There was one called The Labyrinth, based on the book she had so loved at his age, but with some twists only he would recognize.  
  
He sighed and dug in his bag for his history homework. He didn't want to do it, but neither did he want to think about the Goblin King he still reminisced on all day every day. His friends thought he was crazy, and so did all of his teachers...but he couldn't think about that right now. They're all just afraid of what's different. Yes. That's it. And he was different because he was...  
  
Crazy. That's what he was. He was seventeen and still believed in The Goblin King and faeries and being dragged off in the night.  
  
And he had raised his hand in first grade when they were reading clocks and said, "That clock's not right. There are thirteen hours." Since the ridicule of his teacher and classmates, long forgotten by them but still fresh in his mind, he had kept his mouth mostly shut about the whole event. He was, after all, still only a year old when it had happened.  
  
He heard the door open and close downstairs. "Toby," a voice called, "I'm home!" He remembered that same voice shouting out his name, distraught and somewhat angry. But not at him. For him, the voice had held only fear. "Toby?" He sighed. She would think he'd run off again. He had, after all, run away many times before. "Toby, are you home?"  
  
"Yeah," he called down, trying to sound like a typical 'cool' seventeen-year-old guy. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and a gentle knock on his door. "What?" he demanded, angry now.  
  
"Can I come in?" Sarah's voice called. He sighed, but answered affirmatively. "Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Look, Toby, I know...I know..."  
  
"You know what?" he demanded, suddenly blowing up at her. "You know how stupid I feel? You know how betrayed I feel? How lied to I feel?" He put special emphasis on this last sentence.  
  
"Yes, I know all that," she whispered softly. "I felt all of it, too, when I was your age."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, throwing the teddy bear on his bed off to the side so he could flop back.  
  
"Hey, don't toss Lancelot around like that," she said, fetching the bear from a corner. "He's older than you, Toby. And he's getting really ragged." Toby eyed Sarah. "Okay, okay. No more beating around the bush. Look, I know you've read it." He pretended to look confused. He knew he meant the manuscript, but thought if not, he'd better nor reveal it.  
  
"Read what?" he asked vaguely.  
  
"The Labyrinth. The novel I wrote, two years after..."  
  
"After...?" he prompted, hoping for some answers today.  
  
"After we got back from the Labyrinth, the real one," she said quickly.  
  
"It's true then." More a statement then a question. Gentle. Innocent. Scared.  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes, it's true. I'm sorry I've lied to you all these years. But when your therapist talked to me and I told him the truth, he told me if I encouraged your so-called delusion, then you'd never be okay again.  
  
"So why the hell are you telling me now?" he shouted, angry again.  
  
"Because I saw him!" she blurted out. "I was fixing my hair this morning, and my mirror, the same mirror I had when I was sixteen, when it happened to me, in my mirror, I saw his face. He had on that horrible smile that means he has something in mind. I think he wants revenge. On me, for winning the game he gave me. For taking you back from him. He knows I'll have no reason to fight if it's just me he brings, I would have given in last time if not for you. Truth is, he's not the only one who fell in love. But if he takes you again, he knows that will get to me. It's probably all silly, not going to happen, but if it does happen, I want you to be ready."  
  
Toby blinked at all this, and fought to keep the emotions from surfacing visibly. Anger at being lied to. Tears of anger and shock. "You're lying. You wrote that book from what I've said. You just want to fuck me up even more!" he cried, unable to contain himself. He got up and stepped toward his sister, who still held Lancelot. "You're lying!" he repeated. He threw a heavy, clenched fist at her jaw. "Bitch!" he yelled as she fell to the floor, half from shock and half from the force of his blow. She scampered backwards out of the room, crying. He slammed the door after her and threw himself on the bed.  
  
Sarah slowly made her way to her room, crying and feeling the pain in her jaw. She tasted blood and felt something in her mouth, solid but small, with jagged ends. As she spat into her hand, a single tooth and blood fell to her soft palm. He had never struck at her before. Dazed, she stumbled into the bathroom and put the tooth in cold water. Her tongue tenderly probed the area where the tooth had been. Pain rushed into her mouth. Looking at her reflection, she wiped her eyes. Her jaw was already swelling, bruising.  
  
Meanwhile, Toby's flushed face had tear streaks on it. He blinked rapidly, rubbing his knuckles. Why had he done that? He had never so much as pinched anyone, much less punched anyone. And now he'd just hit his sister so hard his hand ached. He sighed and stood up, walking resolutely to his door. Before turning the knob, he wiped his face on the back of his hand, to get rid of the tears. Then he opened the door and walked towards Sarah's room.  
  
As he passed the bathroom, he heard soft crying within. He knocked softly. "Sarah?" he called. There was a sudden silence. "Sarah, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" she shouted through the door suddenly. All the lights went out, and there was again utter silence. Toby groped for the doorknob and turned it, then threw himself into the blackened room. There was no sign of anyone in there. Oh God, he remembered this. From a slightly different perspective. He had heard Sarah say those words all those years ago, then utter blackness, then silence. Then he had been in the Goblin King's hands, being placed into a small pit in a large room, made of stone. 


	2. Revisited

Back To The Lusting King  
  
Author: Sedruce  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Sarah has been spirited away!  
  
Notes: NOT A STORY FOR CHILDREN! If you're underage, get out. Please. If you're still reading this, hey, I warned you, don't sue me for inappropriateness.  
  
@}~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two: Revisited  
  
But he was still here, he wasn't in any castle, not like last time. He threw the switch a few times, but with no luck. "Sarah?" he whispered, afraid. "Sarah, are you in here? Sarah!" No answer. Then, behind him, in the hallway still lit by the gentle glow of the setting sun, there was a sound, an awful lot like a chuckle.  
  
"Toby," said the silky voice he remembered. The Goblin King. He whipped around to face the man angrily, and started at the beauty he found before him. Toby was gay, so he was used to finding men attractive, but this man was beyond compare. He found himself wanting to throw his arms around him, kiss those lips which grinned sinisterly.  
  
The sinister grin reminded him of Sarah. "What have you done with her?" he asked. He had meant to be forceful, but he sounded more afraid, and even a little lustful. The man flashed a toothy smile, showing off his uneven teeth, with almost horrifyingly long, sharp canines, reminding Toby of a vampire.  
  
"Only what she asked me to do," he said. Toby blinked. "Oh, you thought she wished you away? No, no, not at all. She said that into a mirror, to her own reflection. She wanted to come to my castle, wanted to be with me. Wanted to be away from the wretched brother of hers she'd risked her life for, who had just thrown a nasty punch at her."  
  
Toby gaped at the man, and took a step towards him, unwillingly. "You're Jareth," he accused.  
  
The man bowed gracefully. "Yes, I am. The Goblin King. I only allow those I care about call me Jareth. So don't try it again."  
  
"Why not, Jareth? What will you do to me, Jareth?" Toby demanded, spitting the name like a foul taste. Jareth snapped and their environment changed, swiftly and suddenly, to a dark room of uneven stones with no door and no opening.  
  
"Bring you here. Oh, before I leave, take this, Sarah would have wanted you to have it, I'm sure. It's just a little something to show you your dreams." With that, Jareth vanished, leaving in his place, in the very footprint left by one of his boots, a perfectly spherical crystal. Toby picked it up, then sat down against a wall.  
  
"Show me my dreams, huh," he said. A mist filled the crystal and showed him Sarah, with Jareth, crying into his chest as he patted her head gently. He threw it angrily aside and shouted to no one, "That's not my dream!"  
  
Sarah did indeed have her head resting on Jareth's shoulder, crying into his flowing white blouse. He had easily taken care of her jaw and tooth, restoring her to full physical health, but her heart still stung.  
  
Jareth lifted her head gently with a hand under her chin. "You know, he deserves an oubliette," he said. Sarah nodded, angry and honestly not caring that Jareth would do that if she gave her approval. "I had already put him in one, but if you want, I'll send him home." Sarah shook her head. "You want him to stay in there?" asked Jareth, surprised that sweet Sarah, innocent Sarah, forgiving Sarah could sentence Toby to a life worse than death.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, her voice raspy. "Yes, he deserves it." Jareth stroked her cheek delicately, and Sarah closed her eyes, leaning back into his chest. She was sitting on his lap in his throne, in a room she remembered. The stairwell over there lead to that disorienting room of stairs, like M.C. Escher's picture. Jareth's gloved hand gently stroked her back, and she held his neck.  
  
"Sarah, you are perfect. You are so good. Let Toby go," he whispered to her. She pulled back to look him in the eye.  
  
"If...if I tell you to send him home, can he live in peace, away from this? Will I ever have to see him again? Will he...will he...will he have the power to come here?"  
  
"Yes, no, no. I fell in love with you, Sarah, that's why you have the power to come, to bring him. And you have the power to send me home. I am your slave Sarah. Love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave, remember? If you tell me to send him home, I will. But if you tell me, now, that you want him in the oubliette, he'll stay there forever. I do not have the power to unlock that place after the final decision."  
  
"Send him home," she said softly. He snapped, then showed her a crystal. It showed Toby, now in his bedroom, shock evident on his face. He held a crystal in his hand. Sarah felt a fresh surge of anger through her veins as she watched him. She turned away, Jareth waved a hand, and the crystal vanished from her peripheral vision.  
  
"Good girl," Jareth said. "Right thing to do, you know." Sarah blinked back tears of anger and sadness. She leaned back into him, but instead of resting her head once more on his shoulder, she kissed his cheek. Jareth was startled, and just looked at her for a moment. He wanted to kiss her, but was determined to hold his control. "What was that for?" he asked her. She smiled slightly, making her forlorn, angry, and flushed face very beautiful in an instant.  
  
"To thank you. For that, for bringing me back, for everything."  
  
"Why did you ask to come back, Sarah?" Jareth said. She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked him right in his own deep eyes. "Other than what Toby had done to you, I mean," he said, seeing pain in her face and thinking it had to do with her brother.  
  
"Toby had nothing to do with it. I told him the truth so he'd understand why I had to disappear. I told him I loved you. If you were watching with your crystals, you'd have seen. I don't know that you were, though."  
  
"I always have a crystal of you nearby," he answered. She smiled and blushed.  
  
"I love Toby still, of course, and hate to leave him, but I had to come back. I just had to. I fell in love with you. I had to come back and tell you. I don't want to go home. I don't want to have to fight you again. I just want to love you," she said. Upon finishing this, she again kissed his cheek.  
  
"You want to tell him goodbye, don't you," Jareth said, turning away slightly. After a minute, Sarah nodded. She may be angry now, but she wouldn't be forever. He deserved her goodbye, at least. "Stand up and take my hand," he said. She stood and reached out for his hand. After he stood, he gave it to her. In a moment, Sarah found herself, still holding Jareth's gloved hand, in Toby's bedroom. Toby held Lancelot tightly to his chest.  
  
"You're another hallucination," he whispered. Sarah released Jareth's hand with a gentle look at him, then strode to Toby's bed. She sat beside him, looking at his form, hugging his knees to him.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm real. But I'm only back to tell you goodbye. And to tell you that you had nothing to do with my decision to return. The reason I told you the truth was not because I feared he would want revenge. It was because I was going back, today. Please don't feel guilty. I still love you, Toby. I'm sorry I have to leave you. Give Mom and Dad the manuscript. It has my stamp, which I lost a long time ago. They'll know you didn't write it, and certainly not to justify my disappearance. If they want to know where I am, tell them-" she looked at Jareth for a second "-I ran off with someone I love." Toby blinked. She reached out and hugged him. "I love you, Toby. Otherwise, I would never have fought for you the first time I was in the Labyrinth. Remember that," she added. Toby blinked back tears. Sarah stood and walked towards Jareth, taking his hand again. "Let's go home," she said to him. Jareth smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. With her free hand, Sarah waved goodbye to her brother, who leapt at them in a last-ditch attempt to keep her there. 


	3. Deja Vualmost

Back To The Lusting King  
  
Author: Sedruce  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Toby finds himself face to face with his sister again.  
  
Notes: NOT A STORY FOR CHILDREN! If you're underage, get out. Please. If you're still reading this, hey, I warned you, don't sue me for inappropriateness.  
  
@}~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Three: Deja Vu...almost  
  
When she reached the castle with Jareth, she collapsed against him in tears. He patted her hair, then lifted her by her shoulders and knees, carrying her up the staircase she remembered as leading to the room of dizzying stairways. But at the top of the staircase, he opened a wooden door she hadn't seen before and carried her through. He sat her on something soft and silky. She looked and realized she must be in his bedchamber. She rested on large bed with sheets of black silk. The décor was all black.  
  
Jareth sat beside her, resting his weight on one arm as he gently stroked her hair. She looked up into his eyes, and he smiled at her. She raised her arms and pulled him closer by his neck, bringing herself off the sheets at the same time, until her lips met his. He leaned into her until she was back on the bed, then stroked her arms. After only a moment, he broke the kiss, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Sarah, you know you can't go home again," he whispered. "You know you're here for eternity."  
  
She nodded. "I know. I don't want to go home. I came here for a reason. I want to be here. I don't want that other life. I want this life." She silenced whatever he was about to say by kissing him again. When she pulled back, she saw two things in his eyes. Sadness and love. Two things she had never seen in those eyes before.  
  
Both their kisses had been chaste, but when he lowered himself towards her, he parted his lips, and she did the same. His tongue probed her mouth until she moaned softly into his own mouth, and he pulled back.  
  
She smiled at him, then quoted from something he'd said to her fifteen years ago: "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me." They both smiled, and Jareth chuckled for a moment. His fingers played across the skin at her neck, then tugged impatiently at her blouse. She realized with a grin that she had worn an outfit similar to this the last time she had been with him. A button-up white blouse and blue jeans.  
  
She stroked along his chest until the diving V-neck wouldn't allow her to anymore. "Clothing is such a bother," she said, startling them both with her boldness.  
  
"Well, I may move the stars for no one, but clothing is another matter." With a snap, they were both naked, still in the same position. Sarah felt his hip pressing against hers, and was glad they were at an angle. She wasn't ready yet to feel him squarely on her.  
  
Her fingers trailed lightly over his chest. She circled playfully around one of his nipples. He leaned in to her and kissed her once more. She, with her hands flat on his chest, kissed him back passionately. She was glad she didn't have to worry about saving someone else this time, glad she could just do as she pleased with Jareth.  
  
"I have longed for this for so long, Sarah," he said after pulling back. His lips brushed across hers as he spoke, and she lightly kissed him again.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," she answered in a lusty whisper. He grinned and pressed into her once more for another kiss.  
  
Toby sat in his room, looking at Lancelot, remembering when Sarah had given the bear to him. It was the moment they returned from the Labyrinth the first time...the only time, for her. Bitter and angry tears stung at his eyes until he blinked, spilling them down his cheeks.  
  
He was only fooling himself when he thought she had no reason to love that...that...that overgrown goblin. Jareth was beautiful, sensuous even in his cruelty. If given the chance, Toby himself would have been with Jareth, lips together, hands roaming...  
  
With a start, he came back to the present. Downstairs, his father shouted up that he was home. A few minutes later, he called up again. No reply. Toby's door opened softly, and his father looked in. "Toby? Are you alright?" he asked gently.  
  
Toby nodded, praying that his rather unobservant father wouldn't see his tears.  
  
"What's that?" asked the man, pointing to the crystal sphere. In it was the image of Jareth with Sarah, the two still in the throne room. It looked more like a picture frame than a screen into another world.  
  
"It's...something Sarah gave me," Toby said, mostly truthfully.  
  
"Speaking of Sarah, where is she? Has she not gotten home yet?"  
  
"She never will," answered the boy on the bed, feeling like he was an infant again. Jareth had stolen his life once, he wouldn't let it happen again...Jareth...he felt a stirring in his chest at even the thought of the sensuous man.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Toby stood up, strode past his father, leaving Lancelot on top of the crystal, and walked into Sarah's room. He opened the filing cabinet and took out the manila folder marked "The Labyrinth." He handed it to his father. "She wrote it when she was eighteen, two years after it happened. It has her old stamp on it, the one she lost before I even told anyone about it all. So you know I didn't write it." With that, he walked to his room and shut the door softly. He picked up the crystal and saw Jareth, now on top of Sarah, in a bedroom with a bedspread of black silk. On the table beside the bed the two lay on was a bejeweled pitcher and two goblets with rubies and emeralds on them. Jareth rolled off of Sarah to lay beside her.  
  
Jareth reached for the pitcher and the goblets, pouring first Sarah's wine, then his own. It was red, the color of blood and of passion.  
  
"Jareth..." Sarah said slowly, quietly, looking at her goblet as the realization of it all came to her. "I...I need to go...to go home," she whispered. "This isn't right. I shouldn't leave Toby. I can't. It's not his fault."  
  
"Is it your fault the boy told anyone? Is it your fault he insisted it was real, not a dream?" Jareth asked, the cruelty in his voice cutting at Sarah enough to make her wince.  
  
She stood and put the goblet on the table. "It's my fault he ever got into this whole mess!" she shouted at him. She was suddenly very aware of her nakedness, and grabbed at the black silk sheet. Jareth was laying on it, though, and so she couldn't pull it to her.  
  
"Sarah. I told you, you're here forever. You can't go back. Now, come back to me. To the only one who ever really loved you. I always loved you. When your stepmother yelled at you that night you wished Toby away? Remember that? I cried for you, I loved you too much to watch your pain, and I still do love you that much. But I can't do anything for you. Not this time."  
  
Sarah felt an angered flush rise to her face. "You bastard," she whispered angrily, yet still her eyes looked upon him with only admiration and love. "You bastard!"  
  
"Sarah...come here. Look. This here, there's Toby. See? Now, I can't send you back. But I can bring him here. He wouldn't be hurting as much as he is now. His father thinks he did something to make you run away. Did you know that? It's true. Tell me. Do you want me to bring Toby here? I will, just tell me to. You don't even have to use those silly, childish words. Just tell me to bring him."  
  
"Yes," she said softly. Toby didn't deserve the cruelty the world would always give him. The Labyrinth was a wonderful place, when one didn't have to get anywhere in a hurry. "Yes, but first, I want my clothes back." With a snap, both she and Jareth were fully clothed again. Though not in the same attire. She was now dressed, not as Sarah, but as The Goblin Queen. Her feathery white gown and his similar outfit matched when she had seen him that one night, when she'd told him the lie...when she'd said he had no power over her. God knows he always had.  
  
"There. Now, Toby? Come, let's receive him in the throne room." Sarah took Jareth's offered arm and smiled up at him. Again, she kissed his cheek. This time, he paused between steps long enough to turn his face toward her, lower himself to her, and kiss her fully, heatedly, and passionately.  
  
They resumed their walk, her leaning on him, her legs slightly shaky for all that she'd melted into him during that one kiss.  
  
When they reached the throne room, Jareth took his seat, and, as there was only the one throne, Sarah sat in his lap. 


	4. NOW it's Different

Back To The Lusting King  
  
Author: Sedruce  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Toby confronts Jareth...yeah, REAL smart, boy...  
  
Notes: NOT A STORY FOR CHILDREN! If you're underage, get out. Please. If you're still reading this, hey, I warned you, don't sue me for inappropriateness.  
  
@}~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Four: NOW it's Different  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her. She nodded. "Okay. Ready?" She first turned around to kiss him chastely, then nodded again. "Very well." With a snap, a confused Toby, holding old, ragged Lancelot, looked up at them.  
  
"S–Sarah?" he stuttered, unable to make his mouth work properly. At that moment, two thoughts were going through his mind. Firstly, why he was back. Secondly and most prominently, jealousy of his sister's less-than-innocent position on Jareth's lap.  
  
"Toby, you don't deserve the hell you'll get out there, especially telling them all that The Goblin King took me away. So you can stay here. If you want, I think you can be sent back, right Jareth?" Jareth nodded to the woman sitting on his lap. "So now, the choice is yours. Stay here or go home."  
  
"I want to be home," he began. As Jareth raised his hand to send him back, Toby raised his own hand. "No. I don't want to be there. I want to be home," he said, emphasizing the last word. "That place isn't, nor will it ever be, home."  
  
Sarah sighed. "Toby, stay or go."  
  
"Stay," he said. "I want to stay." Jareth lowered his hand, resting it high on Sarah's thigh. Her sharp gasp made him smile and made Toby burn with jealousy and some amount of protective anger.  
  
"Alright. You'll stay, Toby. I'll have one of my subjects show you to your room. And Toby? You are never to go through the door at the top of that stairwell," Jareth said. He snapped, summoning a goblin who was rather sober compared to the last goblin Toby had seen. "Take the boy to the room in the southern tower," he said. The goblin nodded, taking Toby's arm and pulling him rather roughly away.  
  
Sarah turned to look at Jareth. "When do I get the tour?" she asked softly, her voice making his skin crawl. He felt a stirring between his legs.  
  
"Now, if you wish it, my queen," he answered, his voice even more seductive than hers.  
  
"I do indeed," she answered, brushing a lock of his hair back.  
  
"Then come," Jareth said, picking her up as he stood, holding her lovingly and protectively to his chest.  
  
Many hours later, they found themselves in the Escher room, the stairs making Sarah dizzy, but at the same time excited.  
  
"I remember this place. It's a blur, but I remember running through here, trying to get to Toby...remember jumping off that ledge...remember...but, no, I don't remember that! Were you...were you singing? It just came to me that you were singing, but I don't remember that." Jareth laughed softly, his fingers tracing a gentle path up and down her arm.  
  
"I was. I sang to you a few times throughout your...adventures in this whole Labyrinth. During your dream, after eating the drugged peach. During the time you were just starting to figure ways to maneuver in the walled maze. And yes, in here. How could I not sing to you. You were and still are everything to me."  
  
Sarah smiled, stifled a yawn, and then stifled another. "Forgive me...I spent many sleepless nights making my decision to return here. I haven't slept for four days."  
  
Jareth stood suddenly, sweeping her up in his arms, holding her to him. "Than you shall sleep, I wouldn't dream of depriving you of another moment of rest. Sleep my dear, and dream of me," he said as he carried her out of the Escher room and into their bedroom. "Goodnight," he whispered. She was asleep before he even put her on the bed. He snapped, changing her attire to a knee-length black nightgown, pulled the sheets over her perfectly formed body, and silently slipped out of the room, back down to the throne room.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he saw Toby, retreating to the hallway which would lead him to his own chamber.  
  
"Toby," Jareth called softly, his voice carrying and reverberating. "Toby, wait." Reluctantly, Toby turned to look at the man who wore a white, feathered-collared top and tight...oh dear Lord, tight leggings...he quickly averted his eyes to look away, to the roughly carved stone throne. Jareth had once rocked him in his lap there...he again quickly averted his eyes, now looking down at his own feet.  
  
"Toby...would you allow me to escort you to your room? Your sister sleeps soundly, and I need speech with you." Jareth puzzled privately over why he was suddenly so formal to the boy who stood before him. He looked at the black hair reaching the boy's chest. How he longed to touch it...  
  
"If you want to, I guess," Toby answered, jerking Jareth from the thoughts. He set off to his room again, not knowing or caring if the man followed. Jareth did indeed follow.  
  
"Toby, please, listen. I didn't ask your sister to come back. Hell, if I had it my way, I would never have seen her again, save for in my crystals. She broke my heart last time. I didn't want to see her again. I wanted to admire her from a far distance. I didn't ask her back. If she didn't still have so much power over me, you would both still be at home, none the wiser." He paused. "I don't want you to be angry at me. I didn't want it to happen this way, either. I wanted things to stay as they were. But I can accept this...I hope you can, too."  
  
"Of course you can accept it!" Toby yelled, turning to face Jareth. "You get her, she gets you! You both couldn't be happier! I...what do I get? I get put into house arrest in a castle that I don't even remember well enough, except the less than pleasant happenings! For God's sake, I don't even get someone who'll love me, who I can love!"  
  
Jareth blinked. Toby, gentle, mild Toby who'd only once lost his temper, only when he'd punched his sister earlier that day, had just yelled at the most dangerous man he could have chosen to yell at.  
  
"I'm sorry..." was all Jareth could say. Had it been anyone else, even Sarah, who'd yelled at him, they'd be crumpled before him, begging mercy for the pain he would have put them through. But for some reason, he couldn't do that to Toby. Maybe just because his anger was well deserved.  
  
Toby looked up at the brown and blue eyes that looked down, now at the ground, ashamed. Instead of taking advantage of the shame and yelling more, maybe even throwing another punch or two, Toby stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jareth's waist.  
  
"I shouldn't have yelled at you," he whispered. He smelled the scents on Jareth's skin, felt the soft, supple feathers beneath his cheek. He couldn't control himself much longer. He pushed himself away and turned away from the man who still stood, stunned and ashamed.  
  
A moment later, a hand on Toby's shoulder pulled him around to face the hand's owner. Instead of the expected anger in those mesmerizing, differently colored eyes, Toby barely saw them before heavily lashed lids fell over them and soft lips connected with his. 


	5. Take Me

Back To The Lusting King  
  
Author: Sedruce  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Toby takes on the King's mighty passion.  
  
Notes: NOT A STORY FOR CHILDREN! If you're underage, get out. Please. If you're still reading this, hey, I warned you, don't sue me for inappropriateness.  
  
@}~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Five: Take Me  
  
Toby stood shocked for a moment, still as a board, then melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jareth's waist once more, feeling arms encircling his shoulders. He closed his eyes and let his lips be guided open, his mouth softly, gently invaded. He yielded to the exploring hands. Still he didn't make any moves of his own, merely let Jareth do everything. He felt a stirring growing from his chest down, tracing a path down his spine...he knew that as soon as that stirring reached the base of his spine, he...  
  
Instantly, he pushed Jareth away. "No," he whispered. "No, I...what about Sarah...I can't do that to her..." he said, more to himself than Jareth.  
  
"Toby...she doesn't have to know...I'm the closest you'll find to human, unless you want your sister...and I know you don't. I know. And not only because that's incest, but it's also the wrong gender." At this, Toby sharply inhaled, his body shaking. He had never told anyone he was gay. He hadn't even made the first move with Jareth. He hadn't done or said anything to anyone ever that would imply his sexual orientation. Yet somehow, Jareth knew.  
  
"You didn't let on at all...I know everything. There are few joys of being ruler of this hell-hole, but among them are omnipotence. Which can often be more a curse than a blessing...devil's blood, do you know how hard it was to act as though I didn't know what you thought of me?" Toby blinked and took a step back, hitting the stone wall. Jareth took two steps forward, putting him nose to nose with the boy. He put a hand on the wall on either side of Toby's hips, trapping him. He couldn't duck under nor jump over the arms that held him captive. "You don't want to, though," Jareth said, as though knowing the boy's thoughts. "You want to stay. You want the excuse. Well, I'd be more than glad to give it to you..."  
  
With a snap of his right hand, both shirts vanished. Toby stood in tight blue jeans and white sneakers, Jareth in those tight, white leggings and white slippers. Jareth pressed into the boy until their chests touched, their hips squarely together. He could feel Toby's heavy breathing, both on his face and in his chest.  
  
"I don't want to..."  
  
"You do. I know, Toby. I know the thoughts you had in the throne room just now. I know what you want to do with me." With that, Jareth took a full stride back, leaving them a foot apart at the nearest.  
  
"Leave. If you want to, just go ahead and go to your bedchamber. Your shirt's there." Toby took a few seconds to catch his breath, then turned to walk away. Before he got more than four paces, he turned. The wicked smile on Jareth's face made his heart beat against his ribs. He flew into the inviting, open arms and felt himself softening into him. "I knew you wouldn't leave," Jareth whispered, holding the boy by his waist, hands drifting wickedly down. Toby merely stood, forearms flat against Jareth's chest, hot tears falling down his face, which he buried in the naked chest he was held against.  
  
Toby looked up just as Jareth looked down. This time, it was the boy who initiated the kiss. It was passionate and far from chaste. Both of their bodies reacted quite fully. Jareth's hands snaked around to unbutton the jeans on the boy. As he pulled them open, he felt the hands that had remained still until that moment trace down his chest and sides, to his hips, where they hovered for a moment, resting meaningfully on the waistband of the leggings.  
  
Jareth freed his right hand long enough to snap, and they were in Toby's bedchamber. It was large, and the color scheme was very dark. There were dark red sheets and curtains, which hung loosely by the window, moving softly in the gentle breeze. The two stood at the foot of the bed, Jareth with his back to it. He felt Toby come alive and push him forcefully down onto the bed, where he lay, looking up at the boy, somewhat hurt until he saw the wild lust in those piercingly blue eyes. All of a sudden, he knew the owner's intent. He raised his hand to snap their clothes off, but Toby's hand quickly closed over it.  
  
"No...we'll do this my way," he whispered. His jeans were sagging slightly, as they were unbuttoned and half unzipped. He crawled onto the bed, straddling Jareth's thighs, looking into his eyes as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the too-tight leggings. He gave a pull and they came down. Jareth felt the trail from his waist to his hips to the top of his thighs. Toby was unsurprised at the lack of undergarments worn by Jareth. The man felt Toby slowly, teasingly crawl down his legs as he forced the leggings out from under their owner. He felt his flesh bared down to the knees, the ankles, the toes, then he was utterly free of any clothing.  
  
Jareth's legs hung off the bed at his knees because of the way he'd been shoved down. He sat up and looped his own fingers into Toby's belt loops. Not being at all bashful, he moved his hands directly to the boy's crotch and finished undoing the zipper. He then traced a line back to Toby's hips with his palms, grabbed at the waist, and pulled down the jeans much more roughly than he'd meant. Toby, instead of being hurt, let out a gasp of exhilaration. Jareth now moved to the boy's jockeys. These he pulled down ever so slowly. Before he even reached the hip, Toby became impatient, planted his hands firmly on top of Jareth's, and pushed down.  
  
In the process of climbing back onto Jareth, Toby left his jeans and jockeys in a tangled mess on the floor. He pushed Jareth back into a laying down position.  
  
"I was once your captive," he whispered. "Now you're mine." With that, Toby settled resolutely back into the position of straddling Jareth's thighs. He moved his hand teasingly around and around the engorged cock, coming closer and closer. Then he traced a path up to Jareth's naval, gently, using only the very tip of his finger. He smiled at the shiver he was rewarded. As he moved further up, he stretched out on top of Jareth until they were together full length, each inevitably aware of the hardness of the other.  
  
Toby kissed Jareth's lips with a softness, an innocent softness that contradicted everything from the teasing fingers to the hardness Jareth felt on his hip.  
  
Instantly, Jareth remembered that the boy was seventeen, only seventeen, and a virgin. This last thought was the one that possessed him to do what he did next. Violently, very violently, he pushed the boy up, so hard that he fell backwards onto the floor, his landing cushioned by the mess of clothing.  
  
Toby blinked up at the thin form which now sat on the edge of the bed. He held back tears of bitterness and betrayal.  
  
"Jareth...?" he whispered. Jareth only shook his head.  
  
"Too young...you're too young yet to be exposed to the full, violent passion I have..." murmured the man, enraged with himself for ever forgetting those two things.  
  
"But..." Jareth knew without hearing what the boy was thinking, wanted to say. "Toby, listen. I'm older than you can dream. I'm older in years than you are in hours. I've built up a very violent passion in that time...I haven't released that passion since your sister came looking for you, and then not fully. I can't keep myself in check after so long...don't make me try..."  
  
Though he knew it was coming, Jareth didn't make any attempts to stop the boy from standing and kissing him full on the mouth. On the contrary, he grabbed him roughly around the waist and threw him onto the bed beside him. He rolled on top of the boy. "I gave you fair warning. You tempted me. You bring whatever you receive on yourself," he said, his voice a growl, a lustful, needy growl. 


	6. When He Leaves

Back To The Lusting King  
  
Author: Sedruce  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: No more outlet for our King.  
  
Notes: NOT A STORY FOR CHILDREN! If you're underage, get out. Please. If you're still reading this, hey, I warned you, don't sue me for inappropriateness.  
  
@}~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Six: When He Leaves  
  
Toby screamed in pain and in desperate need and in sheer passion during the following hours. The things Jareth did to him...things he never would have dreamed of...things that made him feel the reactions from his forehead to his toes.  
  
Not once did he get the opportunity to pleasure Jareth, but he didn't even realize that until the following evening, when he woke. He was exhausted. The only signs of what had happened the night before were the pain in his groin, for he'd released some five times, the pain in his rear, for some of the forms of pleasure Jareth had were startlingly human, and the pure exhaustion.  
  
He blinked and moved to get his jeans on. At the foot of his bed he saw two pairs of pants: his own and Jareth's leggings. The only truly tangible evidence. It wasn't a dream...not one he'd had while he was asleep.  
  
Jareth continued teaching Toby of his abilities in pleasure for eight years, Sarah never finding out, though she wondered what the sparkle was in her husband's eye whenever he saw Toby. By this time, Sarah and Jareth had a child, a girl, who was but an infant at only two years old. Sarah's belly was beginning to swell again with another child, for Jareth did not have any contraceptives in the Labyrinth, as there had never been a need.  
  
Jareth fell more and more in love with Sarah, treating her to the gentler side of his passion and unleashing the full brunt of himself of Toby.  
  
The time came, however, when Toby wanted to leave. He wanted to return to the world outside. Of course, Jareth and Sarah let him go, though sorrowful was the farewell.  
  
With no release for his violent passion, Jareth used his wife's pregnancy as an excuse for celibacy. He knew she would not let him get by with that after the second child was born.  
  
Indeed, when their son was born, she wanted her husband in bed with her, and not only to sleep. For a week, he used the excuse of not wanting to make her sore, but that only worked for a week.  
  
"Jareth," she said one night, "do you not want me anymore?" The words cut him deeply, deeper even than when Toby said he wanted to leave. He'd never truly loved Toby. The only one he'd ever loved and ever would love was Sarah. Sarah whom he'd given immortality to so he would never have to be cut as deeply as he was now, with those few earnest words.  
  
"I do...oh how I do," he whispered almost inaudibly, facing her as the two lay in bed.  
  
"Then...why do you keep giving me these excuses? It seems you don't want me...it seems that maybe I should follow my brother back to the world I was born to.  
  
Jareth looked at her with those eyes, his very soul hurt by what she said. He took her gently into his arms and held her, hoping she would fall asleep in his safe embrace and ask for no more.  
  
"Why won't you take me as you used to?" she asked softly. He couldn't see them, but he heard the tears in her voice.  
  
"I love you..." he murmured. Of course, Sarah saw this as no explanation. Instead, she turned in his arms to face him and trailed her fingers from his chin down to his manhood and gently stroked it to life.  
  
"Then take me as you used to." He felt himself stirring, every bit of himself, and in her hand, she felt it, too. She looked at him with those sad eyes. He smiled at her. He was hungry for her, hungry for a release for his passion.  
  
He threw her off him when she moved to straddle him as she had done before. He held her arms with bruising force and moved on top of her, like some ravenous wolf. Indeed, the way he nipped at her breasts was nothing if not wolfish. She cried out in pain as his sharp teeth drew blood on her lips when he began to bite her in the middle of the hungry kiss.  
  
He knew in his more human mind that he was hurting her, but his violent passion had taken over. He couldn't stop himself any more than one could stop a hungry lion from feasting on its fresh-caught prey. Indeed, the comparison was similar. The metallic taste of her blood exhilarated him. His thin, long-fingered hands released her arms and traced down her naked curves until they reached her thighs, where, again with bruising force, they pushed her legs apart as far as they would go. Sarah screamed in pain as his mouth took her, biting her with his vampiric teeth. He did not draw blood, but he tasted her, tasted the womanly essence of her. He moved back up to her mouth, biting at her nipples on the way. He used a single hand to hold her wrists above her head, and his legs held hers as widespread as they had been. With his free hand, he traced the outline of her face, pushing her brown hair back. He kissed her and she tasted herself in the hungry mouth she instinctively explored with her own hot tongue.  
  
She had known Jareth's passion was always hungry, but he had never hurt her as much as he did now. The one time he had was when he had first taken her, snatched her thirty-year-old virginity from her. He had never intentionally hurt her. She was frightened, but still reacted the same as if his passion had been soft, loving, like it had been before.  
  
When he pulled back from her to look at his naked wife, he saw the fear in her eyes, the way she looked away from his gaze. The knife cut a little deeper. Damn it, at this rate, he'd be two men before he could find the safe place between all this hungry passion and no passion at all! As softly as he could make himself, he ran his hands down her sides to her hips and lifted her to him, taking her swiftly and silently, not noticing the absence of sensuous moans. All he noticed was the lack of pained cries. When he settled next to her, breathing heavily from the effort not to hurt her further, he turned to look at her. She still lay with her legs spread and her hands above her head, her face set as though in stone as it looked straight ahead. 


	7. Forgiven and Loved

Back To The Lusting King  
  
Author: Sedruce  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Sarah forgives Jareth his hidden life.  
  
Notes: NOT A STORY FOR CHILDREN! If you're underage, get out. Please. If you're still reading this, hey, I warned you, don't sue me for inappropriateness. And pleasepleaseplease tell me what you think if you want any more writing from me, ever...mwahahahahaha! Er, uhm.  
  
@}~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Seven: Forgiven and Loved  
  
"Oh God Sarah," he whispered, gently brushing her hair back as he gently manipulated her into a more human position. He pulled the sheet over them and looked at her, her face still set, her gaze unwavering.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she turned and looked at him. "You hurt me," was all she could say. Deeper still. How much deeper would the cut go before it came out the other side?  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I just...oh God, I'm sorry..." She looked at him and went from dry-eyed to sobbing, her cheeks soaked with tears, in seconds. He reached a tentative hand out to hold her, and was surprised when she melted into him rather than pushed him away.  
  
"Why?" she asked. That one word. He didn't know if he should explain. But he had to, somehow, sometime.  
  
"Sarah," he said, holding her an arms length away. "Listen to me. Please don't speak until I finish, this is far from an easy thing to say.  
  
"Your brother, Toby, is gay. I don't think you knew that. He is though. He's gay and was very attracted to me...oh God, I don't want to say this. I have a very...violent passion. As you can tell. Your brother's passion is as violent. By...releasing my violent passion on him, I was able to save you...but with him gone...with him gone, there is only you...and...oh God, I'm so sorry Sarah...it's been so long since I had taken anyone, the violence was built up already from that...and you made me so angry when you all but accused me of not loving you anymore..."  
  
Sarah was silent. She looked at him, once more dry-eyed.  
  
"Sarah...say something..."  
  
"Toby's gay?" At this, she laughed a little, and he joined in, somewhat uncertainly.  
  
"There are no secrets from an omnipotent man," he said. "I'm so sorry...it will never be as violent...but like I said, it is a violent passion that I have, and thus I suppose you could say I'm sadistic, but I don't mean to hurt...I never meant to hurt you, of all people, you, the only person I could ever love."  
  
Sarah sighed and turned away from him. Jareth hoped , but expected nothing but an angry wife to turn back around.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me," she asked, still looking away.  
  
"I didn't think there would ever be a need...I didn't think he would ever leave...it was dishonest, I'm sorry," he muttered. He saw the slight nod of her head. "I know it's not fair for me to say this, but please don't be angry with me..."  
  
At that, Sarah turned around to face him. "I'm not angry with you. For eleven years I loved you...that's the sole reason I came back...the reason I've never had even so much as a boyfriend...I might be a little...distraught, but I'm not angry. Sadly, the thing I'm focusing on most is that Toby's gay...forget that my husband's been screwing my little brother as long as they've known each other and that my husband just left some nice bruises on my arms and legs and bit my lip in two, my brother's gay!" With that, her tone light enough for Jareth to know she wasn't really mad and wouldn't stay so even if she was, they both laughed.  
  
"And Jareth? Aside from the fear that you'd been demon possessed...it was great. Not saying I want that intensity every night...damn shame you don't have a little control knob so I could turn up or down the intensity...but it really was great."  
  
She moved so they were touching full length, draped her arm over him, felt his heavy arm draped over her, and they fell asleep. 


End file.
